


Break a Leg

by fullmetal anime (sunkelles)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/fullmetal%20anime
Summary: This is the third time in three months that Paninya has messed up her automail. The first time was an accident, Winry does actually believe that. But, considering where that time led, and where the next time led, Winry’s not so sure this time was an accident.





	Break a Leg

This is the third time in three months that Paninya has messed up her automail. The first time was an accident, Winry does actually believe that. But, considering where that time led, and where the next time led, Winry’s not so sure  _ this _ time was an accident. 

When Paninya comes out in a tight, red tank top and lacy black underwear to get her legs fixed, Winry _ knows  _ she did it on purpose. There’s no way she could look that sexy and that smug if sex weren’t her endgame here. 

"I can't believe you," Winry says. She had been hoping Paninya would be a little more discreet about this being foreplay. Apparently, she gave her girlfriend far too much credit. 

"I'm just too sexy to contain," Paininya says, waggling her eyebrows. It should sound ridiculous. Winry should be laughing at how arrogant she sounds, but Paninya's actually hot enough to pull off a statement like that. She smirks as she flexes, and her muscles spring to life. Winry feels herself flush. She grabs her by the shoulder and shoves Paninya down into her operating chair. 

She grabs her wrench, and starts tinkering. She tries not to think about the way that this has ended in the past. The way that it’s going to end today. Apparently, the only way that she can think about that is to bring up the topic disparagingly. 

"You know," Winry says, tightening another bolt in Paninya’s right leg, "you don't have to break your automail every time you want to have sex with me." She works on people’s legs all the time, and there’s nothing  _ inherently  _ sexual about it. Even when she was dating Ed it didn’t become sexual. She’d been working with his automail for so long at that point that it was just a fact of life, so perfunctory in performance that they didn’t even think about it. 

But with Paninya, Winry only took over care of her automail  _ after _ they started dating. And she’s at the perfect height to eat her girlfriend out and she can  _ smell  _ Paninya’s arousal, and well. 

  
_ Well. _

 

Apparently things that are mundane with everyone else can become intensely sexy with the right partner. Who knew?

"But it makes for such good foreplay," Paninya drawls, as if she knows exactly what Winry’s thinking. Winry grins. The repairs are down to the point where she can do them with just one hand, so moves her left hand up Paninya’s automail until she feels skin underneath instead. She runs a soft, teasing thumb over the soft, sensitive skin near the place where Paninya's right leg becomes automail. 

Paninya lets out a soft moan. Winry makes sure to tighten Paninya’s automail as she moves her hand steadily up her thigh. She runs soft, steady circles into the skin and inches her hand into Paninya’s wet underwear. 

Paninya’s breath hitches, and Winry feels it immediately go to her own groin. 

“God, Win,” she says, breathlessly, “stop teasing.” Winry crooks a finger inside her girlfriend, and then adjusts her movement to rubbing soft circles around her soft, wet clit. 

“I’m not done yet,” Winry says, wagging her wrench at Paninya.  Winry will get to the sex when she’s good and ready, thank you. She’s turned on too, but she can wait. 

“Win,” Paninya says, breathlessly, “please-” Winry tsks, and times her circles along with the noise. 

At this point it isn’t even about finishing her automail (though there’s only two more bolts to tighten and Winry will be  _ damned  _ before she leaves a job half finished), now it’s because Winry is turned on. Making Paninya wait for it is turning her on. She pushes a little harder on this circle, and then moves her wrench to tighten the last bolt. 

Then, she sets the wrench down on her side table with all of her tools on it. 

“Are you done now?” Paninya demands. Winry slides her hand up Paninya’s automail and up to her leg, and then hooks her finger into her underwear to slide it off. Winry can never get Paninya’s underwear off in a fluid motion. It always gets caught a couple times on the way down, but she gets it off and Paninya kicks it across the room for good measure. 

“These look like they need attention," Winry says, pressing a teasing kiss to Paninya's lips. Paninya wraps her arms around Winry, and pulls her onto her lap into a deeper kiss. 

“I want your pants  _ off,”  _ Paninya growls into her mouth, working them down Winry’s hips and onto the floor. Winry kicks them off. 

“Happy?” Winry asks, rolling her eyes. Judging by the way that Paninya pulls her into her embrace and kisses her, she is. Judging by the way that she kisses back, firm and passionate, she is too. 


End file.
